In a related art, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a vapor compression refrigeration cycle device that is adapted to adjust temperatures of a plurality of temperature adjustment objects (fluids to be temperature adjustment). The refrigeration cycle device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is mounted on a fuel cell vehicle. In order to achieve heating of an interior of a vehicle and warming up a fuel cell, the refrigeration cycle device is designed to heat different kinds of fluids to be temperature adjustment, including air (blast air) to be blown into the vehicle interior and a heat medium for warming-up of the fuel cell.
More specifically, the refrigeration cycle device disclosed in Patent Document 1 constitutes a supercritical refrigeration cycle in which a pressure of high-pressure refrigerant discharged from a compressor is equal to or higher than a critical pressure of the refrigerant. The refrigeration cycle device includes two heat exchangers for heating that dissipates heat from the refrigerant into the heat medium for warming up of the fuel cell or air to thereby heat the heat medium or air. These two heat exchangers are connected in series with respect to a refrigerant flow via a decompressor.
An upstream side heat exchanger disposed on the upstream side of the refrigerant flow operates to heat the heat medium to a high temperature of 100° C. or higher by exchanging heat between the refrigerant discharged from the compressor and the heat medium for warming up of the fuel cell. Further, a downstream side heat exchanger disposed on the downstream side of the refrigerant flow operates to heat the air to the temperature (of about 40 to 60° C.) required for heating by exchanging heat between the refrigerant decompressed by the decompressor and the air to be blown into the vehicle interior.